grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto V
=Edit= **History Redirected from GTA V Hints and Guesses on GTA Vhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Grand_Theft_Auto_V&action=edit&section=1Edit *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, there is an advert on a billboard in Star Junction that gives us a hint of where the franchise is headed for next. The advert states "Liberty City, it's Over!" To indicate that the IV Era has ended. At the bottom right corner, it says "Next Stop." and a torn away picture that probably indicates the location for the next game. later revealed to be an advert for Mollis. The torn area has been noted as being in the shape of France. It also says in the right lower corner in a red box "Opens March Everywhere". http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/8/8a/LC_Is_Over.jpgThis is the advert on Star Junction.Added by Blitz. *In the end of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Patrick McReary is shown arriving at Francis International Airport, Which probably hints that Packie will be featured in the next Grand Theft Auto. With Packie's family have Irish heritage, fans claim the possibility of Ireland being the setting for GTA 5. *Rockstar co-founder Dan Houser confirmed to The Times that a new Grand Theft Auto will be made at some point."We'll think of a city first, then the characters," said Houser. No specific details were given. *According to reports, Rockstar Games has recently registered new website domains that sound like they could belong to GTA 5's in-game Internet (assuming GTA V has an in-game Internet, as GTA IV did). The domains are: CashForDeadDreams.com, SixFigureTemps.com, StopPayingYourMortgage.net, HammersteinFaust.com, and LifeInvader.com. If they were indeed registered for GTA V's in-game Internet, then it suggests that the game is set in relatively modern times, since the World Wide Web only became popular in the mid-1990s. Some have speculated that CashForDeadDreams could be a parody of Cash4Gold (or Cash For Clunkers?), that HammersteinFaust is a parody of Goldman Sachs, and that LifeInvader is a parody of LifeLock, or even possibly Facebook. *In 2010, Rockstar Games said that 2011 will be a "non-GTA-year". Despite no confirmation, this has led many to believe that the next GTA game will be released in 2012. *In July 2010, 'The Examiner' commented on Rockstar researching in Los Angeles and the Hollywood area (serving as the basis for Los Santos and Vinewood in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and both mentioned in GTA IV) and said that GTA V may be announced next year at a Max Payne 3 event. *Although Take Two Interactive have not officially confirmed a release date, a respected gaming analyst claimed that GTA V will most likely not be released until the fiscal year April 2012 - March 2013. *Rockstar's casting company Telsey & Company has listed a “interactive project” codenamed “Rush” that some strongly believe sounds like a new Grand Theft Auto game. The cast list sounds like a game in which an FBI agent goes undercover into the Mexican drug trade.' *GTA V has said to of being featured in the May edition of official Playstation Magazine UK. Category:Games